Voltage Fighters: Gowcaizer the Movie
Voltage Fighters: Gowcaizer the Movie is a three episode Science fiction/superhero OVA series released in 1997 based on the Neo Geo video game Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer. It was directed by Masami Ōbari, who provided the character designs in the original game, as well as in the OVA. An English adaptation was produced by U.S. Manga Corps. Story The film begins with Isato Kaiza punching a punching bag as part of his regular morning workout, contemplating his encounter with Kash (a.k.a. Hellstinger) who gave him the Kaiser stone that is embedded in his bracelet. His workout is interrupted by Karin who jokes with him about being a ghost of a man who was beaten to death by Kaiza in a match. Isato hates the concept and removes the disguise. The pair then head to school on Isato's motorcycle. On the way, they come across Shaia Hishizaki on the road and they challenge one another to a race. Ball boy can't keep up with them because, as he tells her that she weighs more than Karin, slowing their momentum. Shaia, outraged accidentally causes Ball boy to drop them off the bridge. As Karin and Kaiza make it to school just in time, Isato almost runs into a pedestrian on the street, who turns out to be Kyosuke Shigure, a new transferred student who apologizes for getting in their way. In class, Isato gets in trouble with his teacher Ranpo Fudo after trying to get test answers off of Randy Riggs and has to copy pages from the textbook as homework. Meanwhile, Karin skips class with Shaia and they both encounter Kyosuke being a transfer student. Shaia develops an attraction for him as he develops a silent respect from one of the big school bullies. Meanwhile Karin gets caught for her transgressions when her hologram splits into three of her in her bright pink superhero outfit. Ball Boy covers for Shaia's absence by doing that same thing perfectly. Later, while out on the streets, Kyosuke summons his dog Kubira who becomes a human woman and the two are attacked and shifted to another dimension where their unseen assailant tries to trick Kyosuke with the disguise of his dead sister. It nearly works until he unleashes his rage through the blade of his Divine Sword, revealing a demon in disguise. The pair fight off several enemies and Ohga's voice congratulates Kyosuke on his mental maturity in resisting his sister's disguise. He rewards this with a massive explosion which catches Kyosuke in the blast. Seeing no choice, Kubira takes Kyosuke to Isato's house in order to be taken care of while she investigates Ohga's home base and defensive systems. Isato and Kyosuke officially meet when he regains consciousness. Kyosuke, who senses the influence of the Kaizer stone on him tells Isato that the stone is a drug, that there is no true power within it to defend him when needed. After Kyosuke goes back to sleep, Isato leaves to have a battle with Kash in order to test his powers. After some playful banter between the two and some fists thrown, they start the "Main Event" each of them transforming into their armored super hero Kaizer forms. Their fight escalates until Ryo and Suzu Asahina appear, their task, per Ohga's orders is to test Isato's psychological maturity level with his physical maturity level, and they force Kaiza into a one-on-one combat when the two merge into a single super Kaizer form. As he is beaten like a rag doll, Karin arrives on the scene to help and is proved to be powerless against the Asahina twins' power. They grab her and threaten to kill her. Isato, finding a deep caring for Karin and intensifying Ryo's belief that the struggle to save one's loved ones is the key to their true power, unleashes a mighty fiery rage which vastly overpowers the twins' form. The twins demorph and Ryo is killed. Suzu swears her vengeance before she is taken away by Ohga. Stricken with grief over his actions, Isato realizes what Kyosuke meant and tries to throw the stone away, Kash stops him and explains to him and Karin (who refuses to leave their side) Kash explains that the power of the Kaizer stone comes from the blood and tears of Ohga, literally as the power of positive energy is being forced out of Ohga's human body they crystallize and become Kaizer stones. Pieces of pure good energy which are a good counter agent to the evil within himself. Isato takes this information and Kash's story in stride and develops a new mission to "Stop Ohga" he insists Karin not follow them to the fight as it is dangerous and she rather depressively agrees. Meanwhile, Suzu is granted a Kaizer stone, at the risk that she will die due to its toll on her body, she agrees and attains what is needed to take her revenge. Kyosuke and Kubira meet up and find that Ohga's defenses are impenetrable to their simple weapons. When Kyosuke threatens to use all of his power to get into Ohga's residence Kubira stops him, realizing he would push his body to its very limits, and he cannot gain entry to Ohga's lair without using all of his power. Shaia arrives despite a talk between herself and him earlier in the afternoon and insists on helping. Using Ball boy, she strikes the gate, allowing it to open, but injuring herself in the process. Kubira is ordered by Kyosuke to remain behind and care for Shaia as thanks for getting them in. Shaia and Kyosuke's conversation earlier is revealed, where he gave Shaia one of his sister's earrings, and in a hint of attraction he turns away, not before telling her that he does not want her to be involved in his vengeance against his sister's murderer. After she awakens, Kubira leaves her side and runs back to the building that Kyosuke had gone into. Isato and Kash interrupt a fight that Kyosuke is vastly outnumbered in, and Isato tells Kyosuke that using his advice, Kaiza was able to learn how to utilize his powers without letting them be a drug to him. Kyosuke waves them off and leaves to head up and face Ohga, while the other two suddenly come across Suzu Asahina who transforms into a Kaizer and attacks the two of them. Kash is told to stay out of their fight as he will handle it. He is abruptly knocked unconscious by one of Suzu's blows. A spirit named Necro comes to Kaiza and, upon hearing his determination to save Suzu, she embues his stone with more power, he awakens and stops the continued fight between Kash and Suzu. He becomes human again to face Suzu. After several blows, Isato apologizes for killing Ryo. Suzu's sadness consumes her, her brother's vengeance failed she faints, her powers leaving her. But her stone begins to swell with the power within her and threatens her life. Kash remains behind to try and stabilize the energies in the stone with his own, he sends Kaiza to help Kyosuke face Ohga. Ohga attacks Kyosuke and uses his rage to wear out his strength quickly. As Ohga gains the upper hand, Kubira attacks, striking Ohga several times before he pierces her abdomen with his hand. Kyosuke stabs Ohga with his Divine Sword and kills him by unleashing its power into his back. Kubira lays mortally wounded and confesses that she imagined dying for her master her final and most cherished duty. She dies just before Isato enters the room, and the force welling within Ohga suddenly takes form, pulling Kyosuke into the darkness. Omni Exist rises, and claims to be the will of all creation. Her power coming from every living being on earth just wanting; even in an after thought, for the world to end. She is the force behind Ohga's existence, and has incredible powers. She suggests to Isato two methods of destroying her is that 1. His power exceeds hers, or 2. To persuade all humanity to completely lose her will to live, Isato opts to exceed her power (as he isn't much of a persuasive talker) and transforms. Isato is joined by Kash who transforms into Hellstinger to fight against her. Omni attacks all out, knocking the pair over time and time again as they try to gain the upper hand, but to no avail. As she is about to finish them off, Kaiza jumps up for a fiery punch, which Omni is about to block, when Ohga's spirit grabs her and distracts her long enough to be struck successfully by Kaiza. The pair regroup and see Kyosuke within Omni, weakening her with his power, the pair take this opportunity use their combined full powers to transform into a green hawk and an orange dragon. They intertwine and strike Omni with all their might, causing her to become defeated. She states as she breaks apart "I have not given up, and I have not died. Just a momentary lapse of direction, I shall return anytime you desire... any...time." Before she fades into oblivion. Isato joins back up with Karin and Shaia (who had gotten into a battle of their own earlier in the evening) as the sunrise comes across the area they meet up in. Kyosuke arrives and is greeted by Shaia who welcomes him back. He answers "Good to be here..." as the two hug. Kash arrives carrying a cured Suzu in his arms as the group looks off into the sunrise the movie ends. Characters Heroes *'Isato Kaiza' voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese Version) - A martial arts student who is eyed for his incredible physical prowess. He is given the Kaizer stone by Hellstinger and unlocks its properties of transformation. He is irrational, but caring of those around him, not many know what he is thinking and he is very unpredictable with unsurpassed bravery. His Kaizer form is a crimson red armor with a green jewel on his forehead and in his chest. He possesses the initial power of Fire Slash which he kicks from his boots. But when enraged, in defense, he can summon a powerful fiery dragon. *'Kash Mizutani' voiced by Vinnie Penna (American Version) - A traveling musician with a taste for trouble. He introduces Isato to the powers of the Kaizer stone and is well versed in the theories of how the power works. Being the son of popular musicians himself, Kash strives to prove himself independent of his family's fame and wealth. He holds a rather reckless streak, rivaling that of Isato. Once a follower of Ohga, he walked out on his own, but still was considered a pawn by his enemies. He assisted Isato in the final fight against Omni Exist, unleashing a green falcon from his armor as Isato used an orange dragon. His armor is primarily purple in color with black accents. *'Karin Son' voiced by Apollo Smile (American Version) - A bubbly brunette and a younger sister-figure to Isato. She is always in a cheerful and optimistic mood, often getting on Shaia's nerves. She proves herself loyal and kind to anyone she comes across. Her innocence often gets her into trouble. Her powers come from her origins as a priestess and her superhero outfit is a small pink colored bikini. She wields a large golden bo staff which she can thrust into the ground, sending a wave of fire at her enemies. *'Shaia Hishizaki' voiced by Debora Rabbai (American Version) - A spoiled rich girl with an affinity for flaunting her looks to attract men. She is a fiercely independent woman who attends the same school as Karin and Isato. She develops an attraction to Kyosuke Shigure who had been transferred to their school and she develops a trust in his methods. Like Isato, she has a blue hair color. She dons the alter ego "Miss (or Misty) Shaia" the Mystery Princess of the School which involves a very small red one piece bikini with gold accents. Ball Boy (voiced by Marc Garber in the American version) is her assistant. He is a robotic droid that on top of standard house cleaning and butlering duties, also provides assistance for Shaia's attacks Shining Cluster Shoot! and Shining Triangle! Ball Boy is rather attracted to his mistress, but is rather effectively rejected when he unintentionally oogles her. Shaia becomes Kyosuke's weakness as he sees her like a sister. *'Kyosuke Shigure' - A young man with a mysterious past, he dresses exclusively in a white trench coat with a spiked pink hairdo. Unlike the other characters, he has no alter ego and battles relentlessly against Ohga, who had killed his sister when they were but children. His main weapon is the Divine Sword a unique relic capable of being used to cut through any material and use kanji inscriptions to cast spells. He is fiercely independent, only close to his canine companion Kubira who fights with her master with just as great a loyalty to him as he has to her. *'Kubira' voiced by Tracy Poverstein (American Version) is a spiritual canine who transforms into a woman in order to blend in with human society. Though her master Kyosuke tells her to do what she will for the most part, her loyalty keeps her by her master's side and she reveals that she had dreamed her final duty would be to give her life for him, which she succeeds in doing during the last confrontation with Ohga. She has a red jacket and black outfit and uses shadows to travel between realms. She is forced to provide protection to Shaia when she injures herself trying to assist them. Kubira seems cold to those around her, but has a profound attraction and love for her master. Villains *'Ryo Asahina' voiced by Bill Timoney (American Version) - The twin brother of Suzu Asahina with whom he shares a single Kaizer stone bond. He is very protective of his sister and a profound believer that ones passionate love for those he cares about give them the strength of greatness as super humans. He is the head, shoulders and legs of their combined cyborg-like Kaizer form. He was killed when he instigated Isato's violent response to harming Karin. It gave Isato the sense of mortality with the powers as well as earning Suzu's wrath. He was the more passionate of the pair. He was the president of the school's Student Counsel. *'Suzu Asahina' voiced by Carla Hall (American Version) - The twin sister of Ryo Asahina with whom she had shared a single Kaiser stone bond. She loves her brother as though it is the air she breathes, even passionately kissing him on many occasions. She became the naked torso of their combined Kaiser form. Her arms and legs supporting his as she made up the central body. When Ryo is killed by Isato, her vengeance drives her to Ohga, wanting to obtain a Kaiser stone to exact her revenge. Ohga warns her that the stone would kill her due to the fact her brother had been burdoning the power for the both of them was now dead. She accepted her fate, and attacked Isato and Kash wearing a black and white Kaiser armor with red gems on her wrists, chest and forehead. The power began to kill her when Isato refused to fight her and apologized. Kash saved her life and she was last seen in his arms, human again. According to Kash, she had been the vice president of the Student Counsel under her brother. *'Master Ohga / Shizuru Ozaki' voiced by KB Nau (American Version) - A warrior of undetermined power, Ozaki, or Ohga as he comes to be called is the leader of his Kaizer warriors Ryo and Suzu Asahina (as well as Kash Mizutani until he quit) he has a dark demeanor and a mastermind of an unnamed ideal. Theorized by Kash, he is the creator of the Kaizer stones, which is a positive power equivalent of Omni Exist's negative presence within himself. He struggles against her will to end the world and obtains a god-like power when facing Kyosuke one-on-one. When he is killed, Omni is released, but his spirit comes back to assist in the final battle with her, disabling her enough to be defeated by Isato and Kash. He is an older man with long gray hair, his god form obtains a golden mask and new robes as well as a massive increase in muscle and size. He is responsible for Kubera's death as she attempted to distract him from Kyosuke's killing blow. He has the power to detect the spirits of the dead, and call willing souls to his power. *'Omni Exist' voiced by Rachael Lillis (American Version) - A powerful entity which reveals herself as being behind Ohga's plans. She is constantly struggling against his humanity and when she is released she shows herself to be the will of all creation. Using humanity's inevitable fear or desire for death as the backbone of her ideals, she threatens to end the entire world. She his nigh-unstoppable power, she can manipulate gravity, she has powerful bolts of energy she fires from her mouth and is capable of anticipating her enemies moves before they attempt to launch a counter attack. She is sucker punched by Isato thanks to a distraction from Ohga's spirit, which reveals that she is not indestructible. Isato and Kash pull their powers together and strike her with all their Kaiser energy, depleting it to destroy her. She states she has not died, ("Just a momentary lapse in direction") and proceeds into remission. Her aftermath is that humanity will again desire to die and that will mark her return. External links * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0204034 Category:1996 films Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Anime films Category:Anime OVAs Category:Films based on video games Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Martial arts anime and manga